grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 19.1: To the Abyss
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Unpleasant Request Description "I have a business in the underworld too?" Dialogue Rufus: I have to think about it again. Rufus: If I had known that you requested it, I wouldn't have taken this request. Randy: Hahaha. Don't say something you don't mean. Randy: Pros cannot act like that. Rufus: I decide on which request I take or not. Randy: Do anything that makes money. Randy: Isn't that the principle of the bounty hunter, Rufus Wilde? Randy: Are you trying to imitate Legis? Rufus: It would be better for you to not say something unnecessary. Randy: I'm joking. Legis's story slipped my tongue. Randy: But you have his blood... Randy: and have the skills of the best bounty hunter. Randy: Isn't it reasonable to think of Legis when I look at you? Randy: Legis is also stupid. Randy: Should've just focused his skill on earning money, but instead said something about underworld's sovereign power blah blah blah... Randy: He put his passion on something so unnecessary. Although nothing changed. Randy: Don't you think? Rufus: If you are going to chit chat, I'm gonna go back. Randy: Okay! I'll stop. Stop glaring at me. Randy: Fuhuhu, let's go back to talking about work. Are you going to end the contract? Randy: What if the penalty fee is high? Rufus: I abide by the contract. Rufus: I will bring those two. Randy: Good! I look forward to it! ---- Veigas: Underworld! Veigas: Why didn't I think of that? Dio: Do you know why Heitaros is planning to attack underworld? Veigas: How should I know what Heitaros is thinking? Veigas: I just remembered that I have a business to take care of in underworld. Dio: Hm, it means that it's not the entire hardliners. Dio: Dr. Oz, do you know something? Oz: Why should I tell you? Dio: You must have a reason you can't tell me. Veigas: No reason. Just guilty of something. Veigas: It's open to the public that this old man joined hands with Heitaros. Oz: ...... Veigas: Now, it will be better for you to tell me everything you know. Zero: Don't think about harming the master. Veigas: What is this? Dio: Stop it. You don't have to try to make him say it if he doesn't want to. Dio: Don't make it confusing. Dio: We just have to block Heitaros from invading underworld. Mari: I don't think it's that simple. Mari: Yohanna was going to meet Duel here. Mari: Is Duel heading to underworld like Heitaros? Arme: It's overwhelming with just Heitaros, but also Duel. Elesis: There's not enough of us. Ley: I don't think we can receive help from other demons. Ley: The number of new hardliners is too high. Dio: We don't have to look for help from the demon world. Dio: Heitaros is trying to invade underworld. Dio: If we say this news to the underworld, they will defend themselves. Jin: Oh I see! Ronan: Then we have to tell the news to underworld before Heitaros or Duel does. Arme: A way to tell the news to the underworld... Dio: I know that the underworld train stops at the abyss... Cindy: I have a good idea. Cindy: Kiwi and Apple might know how to tell this news to the underworld. ---- Kiwi: Ha. You didn't contact me for a long time... Kiwi: I was wondering what you were doing in demon world, but now you have to go to underworld? Kiwi: Are you going to visit God world or the spirit world next time? Arme: We don't have to go. Arme: We just have to tell the news to the Underworld. Apple: It is not as easy as it sounds. Apple: The upper classes of the underworld don't do business with Dimensional Trade Exchange. Amy: You are not as competent as you look. Kiwi: How can you say... Kiwi: Wait a minute. Kiwi: ...... Kiwi: ...... Kiwi: ......... Kiwi: Hm. That's good. Kiwi: I found a bounty hunter that can guide you to the last stop of the abyss. Kiwi: He said he'll do it for free since it's on the way. Kiwi: You can request an underworld train worker to deliver it to the upper classes of the underworld. Cindy: I knew Kiwi would be able to do it! Lass: Free... Kiwi: I will give you the meeting coordinate so meet him there. Elesis: Good. Then should we go to the abyss? Dio: I don't like how I have to empty the territory that I just regained. Alfred: Don't worry, master. I'll protect it. Oz: I'll try to fix the mass production battle weapons that Yohanna left. Oz: Might be able to use them to protect the territory. Amy: You can do that? Oz: Of course. I made these originally. Zero: Master, then I'll be back. To the Abyss Description "Summoner incoming!" Dialogue Amy: Isn't something giving you creeps? Ronan: The demon world is just as I had expected. Ley: Did you think of demon world like hell? Arme: Why not. Arme: Crimson River and Burning Canyon were pretty good places. Ley: Of course. Why do you think it's one of the best in demon world? Dio: In demon world, there's more land that can't be lived on than land that people can live on. Dio: Abyss is one of the lands that demons try to avoid the most. Dio: Since it's connected to the underworld, people who are alive instinctively try to avoid it. Dio: Only creatures of the abyss are alive here. Ryan: So there are creatures that adapt to this environment. ---- Kyle: Doesn't that monster look familiar? Cindy: How many times have you seen demon world's monsters? Dio: They're monsters that live here. Dio: They're monsters that are easily accessible through summon accidents. Dio: It would not be weird to see them in any world. Kyle: See. Arme: Aren't they the monsters that were summoned together with Sieghart? Sieghart: If you say it that way, I seem like the summoner. ---- Rufus: Can you hurry up? Arme: The guide that Apple and Kiwi were talking about was Rufus? Rufus: Nice to see you again. Rufus: A lot of time has been wasted. Rufus: Follow me. Elesis: Nice to meet you. I have something important to deliver to the underworld. Rufus: I'm not interested in anything that doesn't make money. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story